Uncharted
by RainbowMystic
Summary: Lillian moves into a run-down farm in the town of Bluebell ready to prove to her family that she can manage on her own. It was going to be a breeze, she had it all mapped out. Her plans were clear. Her path was not...


**Uncharted**

**Chapter 1: New Life**

**Lillian****'****s POV**

I flung my bags down in the corner of my new home, behind the bed and next to the bookcase. The bookcase was kind of bare. Okay. It was bare. Except for a couple of light novels, a dictionary and some books about growing crops and raising livestock.

I sat down on my bed and looked around at where I was going to be living for the foreseeable future. The bookcase with a scarcity of books and the end table next to it with the bin on top of it, not the most appealing thing in the room. Glancing at the other side of the room where the small kitchen lived, noticing that it only had a chopping board, a stove and some empty drawers. How was I going to cook gourmet dishes with just those? At least it had a sink though. I looked into the corner opposite. An extremely extended food bowl and near it, a post made out of bark for, what I supposedly thought was, a bird. I turned my attention to the fourth corner. A cabinet with a calendar, miniature horse cart, and radio. Compliments to Rutger, the mayor of Bluebell, for the radio.

It would take bit of getting used to. More than usual I would think, since I didn't bring nor have a lot of stuff. I decided I best get the unpacking over with, hopefully it would make this farm house feel more like a home.

Fifteen minutes and I was done. What little food I had brought was in the kitchen and the few clothes I'd brought were folded away into the cabinet behind my bed. I flopped onto the cool covers of my bed and looked at the clock perched on the cabinet. 1pm. I'd have to brave the town and it's villagers some day or other.

* * *

I started walking down the path to the main part of the town. Working up the nerve, trying to act confident, head up, deep breaths. I glanced to my right, a burgundy haired girl was out tending horses. She looked over at me and saw me watching, and started to come over.

"Well, hey there!" she said cheerfully as she hopped over the fence with ease. "You must be the new girl who moved into that run-down old farm." She grabbed my hand and shook it with both of hers. "Name's Georgia. I take care of mine and my dad's horses. Grady, he runs the pet shop, you can rent horses and buy a pet, obviously."

She said all this pretty fast and the whole time she was talking she kept shaking my hand. Finally, she let go.

"I'm Lillian…" … There wasn't really an extra thing I could have thrown in there. She took the words right out my mouth, 'the new girl who moved into that run-down old farm'. Not the words I would have chosen, but pretty much the same point. I felt stupid just standing there without a proper introduction for myself.

"Lilly it is!" she smiled, she seemed nice enough. Confident, cheery, friendly. "You met everyone yet? Maybe not as you just moved in this morning. Pretty early I heard. Never known Rutger to get up that early in all the time I've been in Bluebell." She looked over my shoulder. I looked too.

A light brown haired boy was walking towards us from the pasture opposite, which was filled with cows, sheep and chickens. He had a kind looking face that made him seem at ease and was easy to get on with. An accurate impression.

"Hello." he greeted us when he came to a halt, "I'm Ash... From Pallet Town." He grinned at bemused face. There was a pause.

"He's having you on!" giggled Georgia from beside me, "He comes from Bluebell just like the rest of us. Or the majority of us. Cut her some slack, Ash, you know Lillian's new."

"But that's the only people it works on!" He chuckled slightly. "My mum and little sister, Cheryl, run our animal shop. Best animals and products you can get anywhere. I tend to all the animals so you know they're well cared for." He looked quite proud as he said all this.

"_Our _horses are very good too." Georgia challenged, "And that's because _I _take care of them."

"You wish!"

"Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition." she smirked and pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Hey!" He squealed like a child. Georgia only laughed. Then a young girl, presumably, Cheryl, approached us.

"Hi!" she said to me then turned to Ash. She obviously knew who I was and that I was new. "You said you'd play with me!"

"We'll be getting along then. Bye!" said Georgia, who knew we'd been, abruptly, dismissed and pulled me along. "He's a funny one, that Ash. But his sister, Cheryl, really drives me up the wall." She pulled a face and looked back, where Cheryl was telling Ash off.

"She always wants him to play with her which isn't a crime, don't get me wrong. But it's, like, NOW! 24/7!" She mimicked Cheryl's voice in a high pitched tone.

"Café time!" she cried in a sing-song voice as she pulled me toward to the café. But she stopped just before we went in and turned to a brown haired boy in a purple cap who was at a flower stand arranging a bouquet.

"Cam, hey!" She leaned across the stand and picked up a rose that was in a pile that he was putting into the bouquet and smelled it. "It smells great. They all do!"

"Thanks." Cam said in an emotionless tone and plucked the rose out of Georgia's hand.

"You could at least pretend to be grateful." Georgia sighed, not taking her eyes off him, eyebrows raised, waiting for a reaction.

"You could at least leave me in peace." he replied, coolly, "Buy something, or stop bothering me."

Georgia looked put out. "Jeez, Cam, lighten up. This isn't a very good impression for Lillian, is it?" She moved aside so she was blocking me less. "Cam, Lillian. Lillian, this is the joy of Bluebell village."

"Hi." I said, nervously, knowing we weren't wanted here anymore. Cam, who hadn't so much as glanced at me through the entire conversation, looked up. Barely.

Georgia huffed an turned away. "C'mon, Lilly. Let's go see Laney and Howard. Don't worry, not everyone is as anti-social as Cam." And with that, she marched into the café.

I gave Cam, what I hope was, an apologetic smile and hurried in after her.

Georgia was already in deep conversation with Howard so I kind of sneaked past them and into a chair by one of the tables, not wanting to interrupt and for there to be more awkward silences. Mainly from me.

Soon, I was introduced to both Howard and Laney. Both seemed quite girly and talkative. Howard told me all about cooking and how he had prepared a book with all his favourite recipes in for me. Laney told me she knew a friend who could get me some extra clothes when I told her how I had minimal apparel. It was very hospitable and time flew, until it was soon 6 o'clock.

Georgia was keen to get up and go feed her horses and suggested I come and help her. I said I'd pass as I wanted to get used to the farm and an early night for once.

She made me promise to come to her if I had any problems, worries or just wanted a friend to talk to. I told her I'd be fine once I'd been here a week or two, although I didn't truly believe that and thought it'd take at least a season to get used to.

And so, I lay down on my cold new bed and went to sleep. Being prepared for whatever tomorrow was going to throw at me.

* * *

**The first chapter of my first Fic. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it so far. Good? Bad? Constructive Criticism?**

**Reviews, not needed but, are appreciated :)**


End file.
